Cigarette Smoke and Glass Hearts
by The Glass Crow
Summary: Two partners are instructed to infiltrate the Uchiha crime ring, and to keep the peace by bringing them down. How will nineteen-year-old Hizume and fifteen-year-old Chikako cope? MadaraOC SasukeOC semi-darkfic?


**This is a new co-write I'm doing with ComplicatedDestruction. Give it a try? :)**

* * *

><p>Hizume was always a woman of words rather than action, but looking at her younger partner, you could tell they were polar opposites. Both girls had gothic looks and brainy intelligence, but Chikako... Chikako was slightly off. Her bright blue glasses were slanted over her vibrant green eyes at an odd angle, and it was the fifth time today the girl had squirmed in her seat as her eyes scanned the gray dashboard of the luxury car.<p>

"Are we there yet, Hizu-chan?" Hizume wanted to backhand the younger teen for her ill-fitting nickname.

"No, it's about another thiry minutes, and that's only if traffic clears up." Hizume drawled, eyes looking blankly ahead.

Chikako fidgeted with the car stereo, and Hizume cringed everytime she heard the loud static bite through the car. Chikako finally stopped toying with the radio as she found a rock station that suited her tastes.

"And I can tell just what you want, you don't want to be alone, you don't wan't to be alone..." The girl sang softly in a quiet alto, red hair swishing everytime she shook her head to the beat. Her fingers drummed incessantly on her thighs.

Hizume smiled calmly at the girl, remembering back when she was her age.

"Wanna play twenty questions?" Chikako asked randomly, eyes alight with mischief.

"No." Hizume sighed, but then smiled when she saw Chikako scowl.

"Who did you lose your virginity to?" When the words left the left the girl- a child in Hizume's eyes- Hizume almost ran into another car.

"Shut up!"

"Answer the question."

"No..."

"Huh?"

"No one, now shut up," she growled, grey eyes darkening when she realized her partner was teasing.

"Hehe, viiiirgiiin!"

"And so are you, or at least you better be or I'll kick your skinny ass."

Chikako went silent.

Her smile was contagious as she stared at her mentor. Hizume's vibrant gray eyes widened as she heard her phone ring, switching gears and changing lanes simultaneously.

"Answer it, Chikako." Chikako picked up the sleek device and held it to her ear.

"Sato," she said briskly, using her last name.

"Well, what is it? Wait, what the hell do you mean just be there?" Chikako growled a few choice words under her breath about how much of a bitch Tsunade was being, for all the two girls knew it could be just another shitty warrant on a mindless flunkey who got his hands on a gun.

"Tsunade wants us to come in; she says Hashirama-sama has a case for us."

"What is it?" Hizume asked, turning the car around. The car made a soft purr as she pulled off in the direction of the police precinct.

"Hell if I know!" Chikako grunted. "You know how she can get." With a roll of her jade eyes, she flicked her hair and turned towards her window. Hizume decided it was important enough. The number of rookies was low in the field, so sometimes even the older agents got the lukewarm cases.

Hizume whizzed her way through traffic, ignoring Chikako's orders to slow down. Through her almost five years here, she had always been at the ready for Hashirama, her boss. He was a kind man with a bitchy assisstant, Tsunade, who was also his wife's neice.

"He's waiting for you." Tsunade grunted, not looking up from her files, but she did tweak her glasses a bit. As her partner grabbed her hand and began to lead her to Hashirama's office, Chikako snickered as she saw Tsunade try to hide the bottle of sake underneath the table as they walked past.

When they walked in, Hashirama was leaning casually against his desk. His long brown hair was tide back in a low ponytail, custom suit fitting well to his toned body.

"Good morning Yuhara-san, Sato-san," He murmured. Chikako sent the man a not so friendly stare. She couldn't help it; men were not her strong suit. Her father had been tall and built like Hashirama, and they even favored eachother a bit. Hashirama, though, did not have her father's unnerving green eyes. Chikako blinked said eyes, and narrowe her eyes to where he couldn't see them behind the dark lashes.

"Morning, Hashirama-sama," Hizume said. Chikako took that moment to look around the office. She wanted to touch _everything, _but quickly rethought her desires, knowing Hizume would flip a bitch.

"I have a case, I hope you two can handle it."

They stayed silent, but Chikako's eyes flashed in indignation.

"The Uchihas..." he began, eyes closing languidly. "... are a very powerful, dangerous, rich family. They control more of the trade than most would think. They are led by Madara Uchiha, an old classmate of mine from high school. He was dangerous even then. I want you, Hizume, to infiltrate the Uchiha and take them down from the inside. Get as much information as possible before we nail them. They have been ruining our city for long enough." He paused.

"Chikako, you will help Hizume by keeping her safe. Make sure whatever you plan, it's fool proof, Chikako." He narrowed his eyes on the little girl. She gave him a cold stare.

"And that means, Hashirama-sama?" Chikako asked. Her tiny, thin fingers dug sharply into the palm of her hand. Hizume's normally lax stance was as stiff as a board.

"Use any_ reinforcements _that you deem necessary. And please, Sato-chan, keep it legal." Chikako just grinned at his obvious accusation; she came from the rougher part of town, this is true. That's probably the only reason he chose the fifteen year old to go on this mission.

"We will do our best, Hashirama-sama," Hizume was surprised, but she felt ready to take on the world if that's what it took.

"You'd better..." his brown eyes hardened at Hizume. After a little staring contest, Hizume closed her cold gray eyes and turned, black hair swooshing as turned on her heel.

"Let's go, Chikako." The redhead missed the exchange between her beloved mentor and their boss. "This is going to be one hell of a ride, Chikako." Hizume mused as they made their way to the car.

"Believe it, Hizu-chan!"

* * *

><p><strong>1st chapter written by: ComplicatedDestruction<strong>

**Editted by: Painted Rainbows**

**:) Review for me, huh babes?**


End file.
